


No Way Home

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [67]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 67 - "If you don’t want to talk about it then say so. Don’t lie and pretend to be fine when you clearly aren’t."
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Series: Drabble Collection [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	No Way Home

"Are you alright?" Eda asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah," Luz said. A bit of a terrible liar, wasn't she? They'd have to work on that.

"If you don’t want to talk about it then say so. Don’t lie and pretend to be fine when you clearly aren’t," Eda said, trying to be frank with Luz.

She knew how hard Luz was taking losing her way out of the Isles, even if Luz tried to hide it with cheerfulness.

"I love being here," Luz said. "But..."

"You miss your home," Eda said. Having Lilith back... she understood Luz.


End file.
